robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy and the Clothing Thief/Transcript
(fade in: we see the outside of the Turnbull house and we cut inside where Tommy is playing a Human Fist video game) *Tommy: Yeah! Human Fist rocks! Go get 'em, big guy! (Debbie enters the room with her purse) *Debbie: Hey, Tommy. (Tommy pauses his game) Um, I'm going to go do some errands, as well as go to the store to get our food for supper. *Tommy: Oh, okay, Mom, I'll be right here when you get back. *Debbie: Okay, well, it's just that your father and Donnie are out fishing, and I'm sure they'll be back later, it's just I want to go do some business now, and you'll be here, right? *Tommy: Yes, Mom. *Debbie: Okay, just a few things. Unless if it's either Gus or Lola visiting, make sure no strangers come along, make sure nothing goes wrong, oh, and make sure you don't get yourself into trouble. *Tommy: Listen, Mom, I promise, I'll stay out of trouble today, besides, it's Saturday. I promise not to cause any trouble. Cross my heart. *Debbie: (thinks for a moment) Okay, I trust you. The numbers are on the speed dial, and if necessary, you can call me. *Tommy: You've got it. *Debbie: Okay, sign here, here, and initial here. Good. I'll see you within a few hours, son. Behave yourself. *Tommy: I will, Mom, see you later. *Debbie: Thanks. (closes the door and heads out) *Tommy: (resumes his game and defeats the final boss) All right, high score! You know, all this video game playing has made me bored. I think I'll go take a nice long bath. (turns off his game and heads upstairs) *(transition to the bathroom and we see Tommy turning on the bath faucet) *Tommy: Now we'll add in some soap. (puts a few drops of soap into the water, then he takes his shoes and socks off) I don't need these for now. (throws them out, and then starts to take off his clothes) And now, the final dive. (tosses his clothes out the window carelessly) 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! (gets inside the tub and lies straight) Aah. Nothing like a nice bath to sooth a 10 year old like myself. I have to make sure nothing goes wrong while Mom is out. What's the worse that could happen? *(cut to outside where a dark shadow sees Tommy's clothes on the ground and takes them, even his underwear. Back in the bathroom, Tommy comes out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist) *Tommy: Aah. And now to put back on my clothes. (notices his clothes are missing) What the heck?! I must've thrown them outside. (sees through the window and notices the clothes he left behind are missing and screams) Somebody took my clothes! (runs into the bedroom and uses his watch to turn on Robotboy) Yo, Ro! Wake up, we've got a major crisis on our hands. *Robotboy: What wrong, Tommy? Why no wear clothing? *Tommy: My clothes are gone! They've been stolen. *Robotboy: Stolen? *Tommy: Yes, and you and I have to go out there and find the thief! *Robotboy: Go out? But Tommy, you naked. *Tommy: (takes towel off) Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take. I just hope nobody sees me. *(moments later, Tommy and Robotboy are hiding behind a bush) *Tommy: Aw, man. When I took off my clothes, I carelessly threw them out the window! *Robotboy: That no good. Even for Robotboy. *Tommy: Uh oh, Bambi's coming! Get down! (he and Robotboy hide into the bush) *Bambi: Hey, Mom, look, there's something in the bushes. *Bambi's Mother: Like, let's go see what it is. *Bambi: (she peeks over the bush and sees Tommy in the buff) Tommy, what are you doing hiding in the bushes without anything on? *Tommy: (blushes) Uh, nothing, Bambi, just uh, going through the Summer weather without anything on. *Bambi: Oh, wait a minute, I get it now, you're a naturist! *Bambi's Mother: A naturist! Like, eww. (they both start laughing) *Bambi and her Mother: Jungle Nudist! Jungle Nudist! Jungle Nudist! Jungle Nudist! *Tommy: (feeling very humiliated) I'm not a jungle nudist, my clothes have been stolen. (covers his ears) Stop it! STOP IT! Leave me alone! (runs away and hides near a box) This is gonna be tougher than I thought, I think I might need some help. Come on, Robotboy. *Robotboy: But Tommy? Where we going? *Tommy: To Lola's, she's the only person in town who doesn't laugh at my humiliation. (they sneak away as Kurt peeks out) *Kurt: I love it! I have turned Tommy's Saturday upside down! He won't be able to get his clothes back before dinner! Pretty soon, he and his robot pal will be banished from the Bay Area. (laughs) *(transition to the Mbola backyard and the swimmng pool where Lola comes out wearing a bikini and sunglasses) *Lola: A perfect day to catch some rays. (she lies down on the chair and puts on some sunscreen) I sure wish Tommy was here with me to enjoy this. *(Tommy peaks over the fence and sees Lola) *Tommy: There she is. But I've got to hide my nudism, otherwise she won't be able to help me. But where? (he sees the pool) Her swimming pool, that's it! (he splashes into the water and it affects Lola and she takes off her sunglasses) *Lola: Hey, who's there? *Tommy: Over here, it's me, Tommy! (Lola turns around) *Lola: Oh, hi, Tommy, I see you've came here to enjoy the summer sun with me, aren't you? *Tommy: Well, not really, but there's something else in mind. *Lola: Well, why don't you come out and tell me what's wrong? *Tommy: I can't! *Lola: Why not? *Tommy: Because an embarrassing thing happened to me, and oh, you'll react to it and scream at it! *Lola: No I won't. *Tommy: Yes you will. *Lola: Believe me, I won't overreact. Trust me. *Tommy: Are you sure? *Lola: Yes, now, come out and tell me what's wrong. *Tommy: (sigh) Okay. (comes out of the pool and reveals his naked body, and Lola screams at the sight of the nudity) I told you you would react! *Lola: What happened? Did your swimming trunks become loose or something? *Tommy: No, Lola, I've been robbed! *Lola: Robbed? What do you mean? *Tommy: Well, I was taking a bath, and I threw my clothes out the window, and somebody came over and stole them, and now, they're gone! *Lola: Do you think Gus is behind this? *Tommy: No! He would never do such a thing! *Lola: Well, maybe it was Dr. Kamikaze. *Tommy: No, it was too well planned out. And to make matters worse, Bambi and her mother made fun of me! Listen, Lola, you've got to help me! If I don't get my clothes back before my mom gets home, she'll know I haven't been keeping an eye on the house. She'll kill me, or worse, she won't trust me anymore! (pants) *Lola: Okay, okay, calm down, calm down, Tommy. Listen, I'm sorry I reacted, it's just a surprise to see you not wear anything, and yes, I WILL help you. Come on, we'll go find the robber together. *Tommy: Wait! I can't go out there without my clothes on. After being spotted by Bambi, I think I need extra clothes! *Lola: Hmm, well, that's no problem, come inside. *(cuts to Lola's bedroom where she shows Tommy her closet) *Lola: Let's see, what could be perfect for your size? A-ha! How about one of my blue halters and go-go boots? *Tommy: Are you sure? *Lola: Positive. Now, put them on. (Tommy puts them on and looks in the mirror) *Tommy: Hmm, I don't know, Lola, I feel kind of dumb wearing your clothing. *Lola: Nonsense, it fits your perfectly. Now, come on, we've got a clothes snatcher to catch. *(transition to the streets where Tommy and Lola are walking) *Tommy: Are you sure nobody will be laughing at me wearing one of your clothes? *Lola: Sure I'm sure, I'm pretty sure nobody will even notice. *(a whistle is heard) *Lola: What whistle was that? *Tommy: Oh, no, it's my gym teacher, Janet Wolfgang! *Janet Wolfgang: Hey, you! Boys wearing girls clothing is a violation! Only gym clothes, underwear, and nudity is acceptable! Get rid of that get-up or give me 20! *Tommy: Uh... *Lola: Come on, Tommy, she's gone nuts. (they run away) *Janet Wolfgang: Wait, come back! I was just practicing for my gym class duties for September! Come back! *Tommy: (pants) I think we've lost her. *Lola: Tommy, over here! I think I've found a clue to where we can find the criminal. *Tommy: What? *Lola: These footprints. Let's follow them. *(moments later) *Lola: To the size of these footprints, they lead to.....(they see Kurt's place) The Special Agent's house. *Tommy: Kurt! Come on! *(cut to the living room where Kurt is talking to Stu and Mookie about his latest scheme) *Kurt: And once this information comes into the news, Turnbull will forever become a laughing stock! (they all laugh) *Lola: Stop right there! *Tommy: Not so fast! (Kurt turns and sees Tommy and Lola glaring at him) *Kurt: Well, well, well, it seems you've come all this way to find me, huh? *Tommy: Give my clothes back, Kurt! *Kurt: Oh, what? These? Well, these aren't yours. *Lola: We're not fools, Kurt, those are Tommy's clothes, now give them back or else? *Kurt: Or else what? *Lola: Or else you're going to face dire consequences! May I, Tommy? *Tommy: Be my guest. (Lola pushes a button on Tommy's watch and Robotboy goes into Superactive Mode) Attack! *(Robotboy goes after Mookie and Stu first) *Mookie: Wait no, what are you doing? (Robotboy throws him out into the roof) *Stu: Hey, leave me alone! I had nothing to do with this! (Robotboy stretches his body and uses it for jumprope and tosses him aside, screaming) *Kurt: No! NO! I don't want to be your play thing! (Robotboy grabs Kurt) *Tommy: Give him the ultimate wedgie! (Robotboy wedgies Kurt and Kurt's face turns red) *Kurt: OUCH! Okay! OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! YOU WIN! I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR CLOTHES BACK IF YOU JUST LET ME GO! *Tommy: Are you sure? *Kurt: (burts into tears) YES! NOW PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!! (Robotboy puts Kurt down and Kurt tosses the clothes back to Tommy) You haven't seen the last of me, but we'll meet again! I want my mommy! (rushes upstairs) *Tommy: All right! Way to go Robotboy! (high-five!) Now I can put them back on. Oh, and here's your spare clothes back, Lola. *Lola: Thanks. *Tommy: I couldn't have come here to stop Kurt without you. *Lola: Aw, it was nothing really. *Tommy: (now fully clothed and looks at his watch) Oh no, my mom will be home soon, listen Lola, I'd love to stay with you and go swimming but I better head back. *Lola: That's okay. How about tomorrow. *Tommy: Sure, okay. See you later. Robotboy, my house, immediately. *Robotboy: Okay, hang on. (flies off) *Lola: Bye. *(cuts back to Tommy's living room) *Tommy: Phew, we made it back, and just in time too. (Debbie opens the door, carrying groceries) *Debbie: Hi, Tommy. Looks like you did a good job. *Tommy: How were those errands? *Debbie: Oh, they were fine. Except somebody's been telling me some rumor about a mischevious kid running around town without any clothes on. Do you know anything about this? *Tommy: (as he heads upstairs) No, and I'd rather not talk about it. *Debbie: Oh, okay. (looks down) Hey, where did those wet footprints come from? Hmm, must've been Gus or something. (shrugs) Oh well. Category:Transcripts